


The Return of the Ripper

by thedamaged0ne



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamaged0ne/pseuds/thedamaged0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot very short story about Stefan caught drinking blood again and the ripper returning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of the Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters

That look in her eyes. Fear, sadness, disappointment. It broke my heart. She was there, shaking her head, tears in her eyes, keeping a safe distance from me. I couldn't even blame her. My brother was standing by her, an arm around her waist, holding her close, comforting. He was also looking at me, but he wasn't scared. Disappointed, maybe, but not afraid.

I swallowed the last of the blood I had gulped down and dropped the girl to the ground, lifeless. I looked down. Once again rehab didn't take. I went back to human blood. This time it took under a month. She had given me one last chance and I blew it. Just like that. I looked back at the woods I had just exited considering making a run for it, they wouldn't chase me. But I couldn't. I couldn't move.

I just finally found the strength to look up at them again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I knew it was over. Her eyes said it all. She didn't even need to talk. I muttered a bloody "I'm sorry". I could feel the blood drying all around my mouth, down my chin.

She gasped quietly through the tears when she noticed the look in my eyes had changed. I didn't feel guilty anymore.

The humanity switch was off.

The ripper was back.


End file.
